The Time Traviling Chronicles Of Baby Harry Potter
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Ry and Ginny are sent back in time into their 1 year old noddles to help save those lives that have been lost.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Baby Potter Don't own HP or OC those are RedHal's Okay we have seen Harry going back into time during his Hogwarts days but not when he was a baby! So now here you go! The chronicles of Baby Potter!

Harry laid in bed next to his beautiful wife and soul mate, Ginny Weasley. They were both thinking about who passed away in their life and wishing they could change it. Those people included Lily and James Potter, Remus and Mel(She has replaced Tonks in my Fics)Lupin, Sirius and Spica Black, Collin Creevry(?), Dumbledore, Severus, Cedric, Fred and many others. And somewhere that was being decided.

"Let the two go back." said Fate

"But what is done is done, you know this Fate." said Death.

"Come on let the boy go back and save lives the world will be a better place!" said people in front of them.

"Fine I will let the boy go and change the past." said Death, he waved his hand and Ginny and Harry Potter disappeared. (Note Harry and Ginny are the same age in this fic)

Harry opened his eyes. Strange, he thought. He turned his head and saw bars. He screamed. But It didn't sound like his, it sounded like a baby was crying.

"Hold on Harry, mummy's coming." said a sweat voice. The door opened and a women with red hair and emerald eyes walked in. Harry stared agape, it was the same women he saw in the Mirror of Erised in his first year at Hogwarts.

Lily picked up her son.

"Mum." said Harry. Lily smiled. "Oh Harry yes it's mum." she said all happy and smiles.

He thought I can talk! He decided to have some fun. "Pafoo idot right mum?" he said, Lily burst out laughing. James came in.

"What's so funny Lily?" he asked his wife.

"Come on Harry, tell daddy what you told me." she said looking at her son.

Harry turned to James. "Pafoo idot dada." James laughed.

"Oh Harry your gonna be a great Marauder."

Harry smiled "Michif Manged" the two adults burst out laughing again.

Lily turned to her husband holding Harry on her hip, she pointed a finger at James. "James" laugh. "Your friends have corrupted my little boy." she said.

"Come on Harry, let's go downs stairs and eat some breakfast, your aunts and uncles are coming over today as well as Ron and Ginny." said Lily.

Ginny, Harry thought. Harry accessed the bond.

'Ginny love can you hear me?'

'Harry yes whats happened?'

'I do not know Gin, were babies again.'

'Good you too are up.' Said a dark voice.

'Oh leave them alone.' Said a soft sweet voice.

'What's going on?' Asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

The sweat voice spoke. 'My name is Fate and the other is Death we have granted you two a second chance to save lives we will be leaving you two now.' The voices vanished.

'Well that was weird.m Said Harry.

'I will see you in a bit Ron just woke up.' Said Ginny(Ginny and Ron are the second lair of Weasley twins)

'Ok see you Gin.' Said Harry

He looked around he had been placed into a high chair. Just then Sirius and Spica walked in. Harry remembered meeting her a couple of times after Sirius had escaped.

"Hey there Harry!" shouted Sirius picking up his godson.

"Sirius I'm trying to feed him," said an annoyed Lily.

"Pafoo idot member mum." said Harry. Everyone laughed and Sirius pouted.

"He's been saying that all day." laughed James.

"Are you serious! He think I'm an idiot?" said Sirius.

Harry spoke he was having fun. "Me no, you yes." everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on Harry let's get some breakfast in you." said Lily taking her son and placing him back into his high chair.

Tell us what ya think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

We would like to dedicate this story to our reviewer Georgie, you made us so happy with your review we instantly thought of the next chapter! As well as Hollistachick7 Thank you!

It was a long morning, or that was what Lily thought. All Harry would say was "Pafoo Idot." over and over again. And she was thankful when Molly came over with the two twins.

"Hello, Lily dear." said Molly when she entered with the four kids.

"Hi Molly." replied Lily she set down Harry who went over to Ginny, they seemed to he having some kind of conversation but no words were being exchanged. Bit she would not let that affect her mood. "You won't believe what I just found out Molly." she said, excited.

"What Lily?" asked Molly, curious as to what could be up with her.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Harry and Ginny's neck snapped over to Lily upon hearing the news they spoke through the bond.

'My mum was pregnant when she died!' Said Harry on the verge of tears.

'Harry, love calm down, that's why Fate and Death sent us here, to save your sibling.' said Ginny trying to calm down her husband, if that's even possible.

'We need to start hinting the Peter is evil and that Moony's not the spy' said Harry.

'Right'

Lily spoke. "You hear that Harry dear, your gonna be a big bro, who should be godfather? Hmm maybe Peter." she said talking to herself.

Harry spoke in his one year old voice. "Worm bad. He rat. Bad mark."

Lily looked at Harry. "What are you talking about Harry? What do you mean Peter's bad?"

Harry tried again. "Bad man, no tust(Trust remember he's one) scawy mak on arm."

"Lily..." Molly started. "I think Hary's trying to tell you that Peter is a spy."

"But how can he know that? He's just a baby!"" said Lily.

"Maybe he a seer I know that the Potter's have a couple of them in the family, James' grandfather for instance, I knew James' father back in school and he said that his dad was a seer." Molly finished.

"Maybe." said Lily looking at her son.

Hoped you like! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own HP or the OC those are RedHal's

It was like this the entire day. Every time Peter was mentioned Harry would say. "Rat bad, scawy mak, he rat, no good, no tust." it was getting Lily really worried.

After the Weasley's left, James came home from the ministry where he worked as an Aurar.

"Now where are my favorite two people in the world?" James asked as he walked into the front door.

"In the living room love," came Lily's voice, James walked into the living room.

Lily got up and embraced her husband. James kissed her. "And how was our day today?" he asked his wife.

Lily's face fell. "I think Harry is a seer, he kept going on about how Pete was evil saying he was a rat and, no good, and had a scary mark." said Lily looking at her son.

James bent down to Harry's level. "Harry what do you mean?"

Harry looked at his dad and spoke. "No make Rat secret keeper he betray u an mum, you die and me go to Dursley's." said Harry.

James eyes went wide, he looked at Lily who spoke. "Dursley as in my sister and her husband?"

Harry nodded. "And mean cusin Dudley." Lily's eyes went wide.

"They had a son!" Harry just nodded.

"What do you suppose we do Lil's?" asked James while picking up his son.

"I don't know James, you said we should switch secret keepers from Padfoot to Wormtail, but if what Harry says is true we can't make him secret keeper." Lily replied putting her head in her hands. "And I don't want to risk it because ..." started Lily.

"Because why Lily?" asked James looking at his wife.

"Because Jamie, I'm pregnant." said Lily looking at her stomach.

James' face lit up. He picked up Lily and twirled her around. "This is great Lily! I'm so happy I'm gonna be a dad again!" Harry smiled.

Just then the Flue went off and Sirius and Remus came in.

"Hey Lil's long time no see, you ready Prongs?" asked Sirius. It was a full moon and they were going to accompany Remus.

"Of course, where's Pete?" he asked. As soon as the name Pete came out Harry spoke.

"Pete rat, no tust, bad man, scawy mark." Sirius and Remus looked at Harry eyebrows raised.

Lily explained. "He's been saying that all day, we think Peter is a spy and that Harry is a seer."

"Huh well to answer your question Prongs, Pete said his uncle died, so he couldn't make tonight."

"Didn't his uncle die a couple of months ago?" asked Lily, remembering that Peter didn't come to Harry's first birthday because his uncle died.

"Maybe he has more than one uncle?" asked Remus.

"How many uncle's can someone have that die in a year?" asked James.

"I don't know..." said Sirius.

"Come on guys we can think about this later, you have to go with Remus." said Lily to the boys.

"We won't be long Lil's." said James kissing his wife, while touching her stomach, then turned to his son. "You be a good boy for mummy, alright Harry." James asked his son.

"Yes dad." replied Harry. "Member no tust the rat, he a bad mad man, he scawy." said Harry hoping to make his parents understand.

James looked at his son and nodded. The three boys left.

Lily collapsed on the couch holding a hand to her stomach.

Harry walks over and climbed on the couch. He placed his small hand on his mother's now flat stomach and smiled.

"You're gonna be a big brother, Harry." said Lily looking down at her son.

Well that's Wrap! Review and tell us what ya think!


	4. Pro's and Con's

Don't own HP, sorry for not writing, we've been busy with other HP stories as well as KND, hope this chap makes it up to you!

James got home very late the night. He quietly climbed up the stairs and went to his and Lily's room. When he entered he saw Lily and his son snuggled under the covers. James smiled at his perfect, little, growing family.

He quickly slipped into his nightwear and climbed into bed.

Harry was facing James, and when the bed sunk, Harry opened his eyes and saw his dad.

"Dada." he said quietly. Harry was still trying to get used to calling James 'dad' and Lily 'mum', but it felt so good.

"Hey there Harry, were you a good boy for mummy?" he asked as his son snuggled closer to him.

"Yup." he said.

James decided to try and ask his son more questions about Peter. "Harry, how us Pete bad?" he asked.

Harry looked up. "Betway you an mum to voldy, voldy kill you on halowen pafoo will go afer worm and worm will kill twelve mug an ecape and pafoo will go to azkaban for your muder, I will go to da blody Dursley's." said Harry.

James looked at his son, flabbergasted. 'How did Harry know all this? Maybe he is a seer.' thought James. He kissed his son on the forehead. "Don't worry Harry, we won't make Peter secret keeper." he hugged his son, who went back to sleep.

'Well how did it go?' asked Ginny.

'Good, I hope, I hate speaking like a baby, but I can speak just fine in our minds, it's driving me crazy, if it works my life will change, Quirll will never tech DADA, you may never go into the chambers' Ginny mentally cringed at the thought of her second year adventure into the chamber. Harry continued. 'Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban so he wouldn't break out, I wouldn't be picked for the twi-wizard tournament, Sirius wouldn't die, your dad may never be attacked, Dumbledore wouldn't have died, George wouldn't have lost a ear, Moody would never had died, we wouldn't have gone searching for Horcruxes(Since they are the same age instead of golden trio there the golden quad, and Ginny went with them when searching for Horcruxes) Dobby would never had died, Fred wouldn't have died.'

'Yes Harry, but good things did come out of it, like you saved Hermione and me from the troll(Ginny was trying to comfort Hermione when the troll walked in.)We would have never formed the soul bond when you saved me in the chambers and you destroyed a Horcruxes, you discovered your parents in third year, you saved Gabrielle and me when Fluer couldn't continue, you would never had formed the DA, you would never had gotten the memory from Slughorn, and you never would of killed Voldy.' Ginny said.

'Yea but, did you not hear! I was going to be a big brother, and Voldy took my sister or brother away from me! And now that I know what's in store I can help prevent it.'

'I know that Harry, just trying to make you see, you wont have your scar, so things will be different.'

'I know Gin, we should go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.'

'Oh yea it's me and Ron's birthday tomorrow.'

Harry chuckled. 'You mean today? Dad got back at two, happy first birthday Gin.'

Ginny chuckled. 'Thank you, love. Good night.'

'Good night.' and with that the two one year olds fell asleep.

Hope that was good! It was more like a filler chapter, were gonna celebrate Ron and Ginny's bday then the drama will follow, please review for it make us very happy plus your reviews make us putting in the codes worthwhile! So review!


	5. A birthday surprise & a mystery 2 solve

So sorry for not updating! *doges flash of green light* HEY TOTALY UNCALLED FOR! We've been working on some other HP stories such as 'And they Return' 'A funny time mistake' 'The accidental spell' and. 'A wizarding Parent trap' so we don't own and here is the next chap!

Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey there buddy, your up." James said smiling at his son.

"Dada." Harry said reaching towards him.

"Haha, okay lets get some breakfast in 'ya, then we have to go to the Weasley's it's Ginny and Ron's birthday today." James said picking up Harry and carrying him downstairs.

James walked into the kitchen and placed Harry in his high chair, he walked over to where Lily was making breakfast.

"Good morning love," James said, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Mm, good morning to you two too." she replied, putting scrambled eggs in front of Harry, and kissing James cheek. She sat in a chair and grabbed a baby fork and forked some eggs, feeding it to Harry.

Harry took the fork from his mothers hand and fed himself.

"Lookie Jammie! He's feeding himself!" Lily cried.

"I've been telling you that for a few months Lil, he's getting older." James said laughing at his wife.

"But I dont want him to grow up! He's still my baby!" Lily said, watching her son eat.

'Oh merlin,' Harry thought, distantly hearing Ginny's laughter.

"You'll be saying that when he goes to Hogwarts. And when he graduates, and when he gets married and has kids," James said, laughing.

"Oh brother," Harry said and giggled, which just made everyone else laugh.

When the Potters were finished with their breakfast they got dressed for the day (Muggle dressed that is)

James wore a red shirt with a lion on it and blue jeans, Lily wore a green dress that brought out the green in her eyes and the red of her hair. And Harry was dressed in a red jumper with a gold lion on it.

'I look ridiculous,' Harry complained.

'Its not that bad, you look really handsome, as always.' Ginny commented.

'Says you, your supposed to say that, you're my wife.' Harry said with a laugh.

'True, and as my husband your supposed to agree with me.' Ginny taunted playfully, Harry laughed.

"Come on Harry, its time to go," James said, picking up his son and Lily grabbed the presents.

They walked over to the fireplace where Lily threw in some floo powder, "The Burrow!" She shouted, the flames turning green an the family stepped through.

"Molly, Arthur!" Lily shouted as they walked in, Molly came running in.

"Oh Lily, dear, so nice to see you." she said, embracing Lily in a tight hug. "And James, Harry dear, so good to see you!" she said politely. "The kids are outside." she said, as they walked out of house. It was a small party, Harry recognized Alice and Frank Longbottom, and a baby who must of been Neville.

Percy was sitting in a corner with his nose in a book.

Fred and George were talking in hushed tones

Bill and Charlie were playing with Ron and Ginny was sitting by Ron.

Lily put Harry down, and he crawled over to Ginny.

'Hi love,' Harry said, giving her a hug.

'Hello Harry' she replied, smiling.

The the older males were talking in hushed tones.

"Any news?" Arthur asked quietly.

"None, were getting extremely worrired, I don't want to put a heavier load on Lily, too much stress isn't good for the baby." James replied in a hush tone, looking at his wife conversing with Molly and Alice.

"Is that why Sirius isn't here, he's looking for her." Frank asked.

James nodded his head, "But nothings working, we've been trying to track her through The Trace but it's like it's being blocked." he said, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry James, were going to find her.." Arthur went on.

"Yea, I know, and Harry hasn't even notice her missing." James continued, looking at his son who was playing with Ginny, he inwardly smiled. She was a red head.

"Maybe he knows the situation and is just trying to be strong for you and Lily." Frank said.

"Maybe, but before, he used to ask where she was, but then after that storm a few days ago, he's been very different..." James trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"KIDS! BOYS! CAKE TIME!" Molly shouted, startling the males of their whispered conversation.

"COMING DEAR!" Arthur shouted.

'I wonder what that was all about...' Ginny said. They were trying to eavesdrop on the grownups conversation but didn't get a lot of info.

'I was wondering the same thing...' Harry said drifting off, as James picked him up, Molly picked up Ginny, and Arthur picked up Ron and Frank picked up Neville and they walked inside of The Burrow.

They sang 'Happy Birthday' to Ron and Ginny and they dug into cake. Afterwords they opened presents.

The two children received many toys (Magical and Muggle) after another hour of the kids playing together, Lily deemed it was time to leave, saying Harry needed his sleep.

They all agreed and James carried a half sleeping Harry to the fireplace.

'Night Ginny.' Harry thought.

Ginny giggled, 'Night Harry.' and Harry fell asleep in his mothers arms.

Harry dreamed of being in his nursery, he'd only been in it once since he came back to the past, but now in his subconscious memory, he could see one half was blue, the other half was pink.

Harry looked around his crib and saw above him, in gold letters, the word 'Harry'

Harry looked through the bars and noticed on the pink side, a pink crib, there too was a nameplate above it, he couldn't make out the name of it.

And then Harry woke up to the sound of his own crying...

So yea, a little twist, didn't want it becoming TO Mary Sue...so anyone guess what's happening? 


End file.
